Reflections
by Merina 2
Summary: Glinda the Good perfects her perfect reflection in preparation for her engagement ball, and tries hard to satisfy herself with what she sees. Oneshot, Flinda/Gliyero, Fiyeraba.


**SPOILER FOR MUSICAL - First time I've attempted to dive into the Wicked (Musical) fanfiction. Have not read book, only seen the (incredible) musical. Go easy on me - and yet, I know the dialogue isn't Galindified. **

**Set a few hours after "Thank Goodness".**

* * *

Glinda the Good stood in front of her tall, gold-rimmed, and highly expensive full-length mirror – a birthday present from her Father from almost ten years ago – and examined her reflection with scrutinizing eyes. Both her necklace and crown dripped with glittering jewels – and the light was dancing from stone to stone, rebounding off the surface of the glass, and making her shimmer from head to foot like some inhumanly beautiful, magical fairy.

Glinda smiled at the thought. A fairy – yes, that title suited her appearance very well. A shimmering, glistening fairy. Sweet and kind and with looks to match her perfect personality – dainty, beautiful, magical…

Oh all right, maybe not magical.

Glinda sighed – and picked up her wand. The tall, straight piece of cherry-tree wood also glittered with more jewels and crystals than one could count; but not matter how much magic she put into its appearance, still that magic would not extend to what she could actually _do _with it. To her…it was close to useless.

Elphaba wouldn't have found it useless.

Glinda shook her self quickly – blinking hard, and shoved with automatic hard, quick, practiced strength aside the thoughts that had, for a moment, cast a shadow over the bright, happy musings on her reflection.

_Not now. Not today. _

Tonight…perhaps, when she was alone and lying in her large, richly fabricated bed – then, whether she liked it or not, she knew the thoughts would overcome her. And then she would have no choice but to let her green-skinned friend wander into her mind with her smooth, sensible, black shiny shoes and trample all over her perfect fantasies and happy plans and the wonderful future ahead of her…

Then she would let Elphaba in.

But not now. Not today, not here, not _now _– _now_ she had her outfit to consider, her hair to examine, her make-up – not that her flawless complexion needed much – to scrutinize.

Glinda forced her gaze to re-focus on the mirror in front of her, and the person staring back at her. The wand glistened in her pale little hand, so large and flashy and looking like it was capable of doing _so much_…but not for her. Never, for her.

For Elphaba, on the other hand…

She sighed.

Bubbles. Floaty, dreamy, shimmering little bubbles were all _she_ had ever been able to get out of that wand. Small, silvery ones. Big, rosy pink ones. Multi-coloured orbs that sometimes floated for hours at a time, no matter how her she tried to dispose of them, and always forced her to smile over-widely and make up some excuse to whoever was watching about why they wouldn't go away…

And then there were the tinsy-tiny little bubbles, in all different pale pastel colours that she could conjure and let hang in a sort of dreamy halo around her whole sweeping outfit and hair, giving her an even more beautiful, _magical_ appearance of goodness and sweetness. Glinda _loved_ her bubbles…

Elphaba wouldn't.

Glinda shook her head furiously, mentally slapping herself – gently – for letting the thought come again. For letting the image of that certain green-skinned witch float into her mind yet again like one of her pathetic bubbles…

"Lady Glinda?"

Glinda cursed softly in her silvery little voice – and focussed determinedly for the last time on her reflection.

An incomparably lovely woman gazed back at her.

She was, simply, _perfect._

And though a small, Elphaba-sounding voice in the back of her head chided her vanity, she couldn't help it – well, she _could_, but she wasn't going to – she_ was _perfect_. _Soperfect_…_

"Lady Glinda, are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, dear, I'm just coming!"

_Listen to yourself_, she thought. Just _listen _to your sweet little voice. Like wind-chimes. Like tinkling bells. Soft and smooth and as beautiful as your dazzling appearance.

Who could possibly resist such a voice? Who _had _ever resisted such a voice? Such a perfect appearance? Such a sweet and kind – if not quiet as _magical _as…someone she had once known – personality?

Her frown deepened as she gazed in worry back at the looking glass. At the person that was Glinda the Good, Glinda the perfect, Glinda the irresistible…

Men's eyes followed her wherever she went. Common people fell to their knees when they greeted her. The guards respect towards her – even the Wizard's own, personal guardians – was unmatchable by any but the Wizard himself. Even Morrible – _Secretary _Morrible – was not treated with such rapturous adoration and admiration as she.

Mouths dropped when Glinda entered a room in all her finery; more than a few stammering, dewy-eyed men had asked for her hand – and she was certain there was a line long enough to stretch all across the Emerald City that had gathered over the years, just waiting for the promotion that would bring them close enough to the lovely Lady Glinda to be in a position for just that possible, _possible _proposal…

But there was only one man in all of Oz that Glinda wanted.

"Lady _Glinda_, I am sorry, but I must _insist_ –"

"Yes, _thank _you, General, I'm just coming…"

_One last look, _her mind pleaded, her eyes scanning up and down the sparkling new gown, searching for something, _anything_ wrong, anything unmatching, out of place, anything, _anything_…but the blue and white ensemble was faultless. Perfect. Well, of course it was…_she _had picked it …her taste was impeccable…

"My Lady, Secretary Morrible and the Captain are both waiting downstairs…"

_The Captain…_Glinda's heart gave a little swoop of pleasure and proud satisfaction at the title. _Captain._ He had deserved the promotion – and goodness knows he had earned it. And it sounded so lovely – so _right_, so have her strong, handsome, beautiful fiancé ranked on the same level as she was, standing by her side in his crisp new uniform next to the Lady Glinda as they waved and smiled down to their adoring crowds…well…_her _adoring crowds…

"Lady _Glinda_…_!_"

She sighed. Of course, it would never do for her to be late for her own engagement ball.

A little private smile of her own slipped its way onto her face as she turned from the mirror to reach for her handbag and white fur wrap – also glittering with a light sprinkling of its own diamonds – and draped it over her smooth, bare shoulders.

This time next week…or sooner, if only he would let her _discuss_ it properlywith her…and then her gown would be laden with pure swan-white, not blue…of course, she had long ago picked out her dress, and even now it sat, ready and waiting, reserved in the Emerald City's most renowned dress shop…waiting, waiting for it's moment, for that special day, that wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful_ day…

Her cheeks blushed delicately pink with the little thrill of anticipation that ran through her at the thought of it – the thought of her wedding…and of what would follow – and a last glance at herself in the mirror pushed away all trace of doubt or worry in one full, unstoppable swipe.

Nothing could stop her tonight. Not one man would be able to resist her charms and smiles and that incomparable beauty gazing back at her from the mirror once tonight was over. Not one man…one single man…

Not even Fiyero.

Keeping this thought firmly in her mind, and packing all her doubts and fears and suspicions into the furthest corner of her mind where her green-skinned friend now also resided, Glinda opened the door of her living apartments.

"Oh Lady Glinda, at _last_, I was starting to think…to think…think…"

The gold-and-green uniformed General standing in front of the open door trailed off, a dazed expression finding its way onto his flushing face. Glinda's smile was blinding.

"Isn't it the most _beautiful_ evening, dear General?" she greeted the dumbfounded man, relishing the sound of her pealing-bell voice and the way his eyes seemed to melt at the sound. The General was and had been one of her most ardent admirers for many months now. "I do hope I didn't keep you waiting too long…?"

"N-no…" he stammered faintly. "No, you…I…why…why my _lady…_"  
Glinda's smile widened stunningly; basking in his obvious admiration, letting her fur wrap drape a little looser round her petite shoulders so he could admire the intricate diamond-and-silk beading over the bodice. He shook his head in rapturous admiration.

"My Lady…if I may be so bold, you look…utterly breathtaking_._"

* * *

**See my profile for a link to see what Glinda looked like in real life :D**

**Reviews are wicked!!!**


End file.
